Protective cups and other devices for the protection of the male groin region are utilized during athletic competition, as well as for certain non-athletic occupations and activities where users are susceptible to impacts to the groin region.
One conventional method of securing a protective cup against the user's body to protect the groin region from impact is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,400. This device utilizes a jock strap that includes a pouch for holding the protective cup over the groin region. The pouch is closed at one end where it is connected to straps that extend downwardly from the waistband and is open at an upper end where the inner layer of the pouch is connected to the waistband. Fasteners positioned at the opening of the pouch close the pouch to secure the cup in the pouch in position on the body.
Conventional jock straps generally provide only one body gripping aperture, the elastic waistband, to hold the supporter and relatively heavier protective cup in place. For small boys in particular, whose waist and pelvic-hip region are very small, a single body gripping aperture is not enough to hold a supporting device plus protective cup in place. For others, including men who are large around the waist, it may be uncomfortable to have a single tight fitting body aperture around the waist. Additionally, strap twisting may create discomfort and make it difficult to put on the jock strap. Further, while conventional jock straps hold the protective cup generally in place, they tend to be cumbersome and uncomfortable.
An alternative to the jock strap is an athletic support short, which secures a protective cup over the groin region of a user without the use of jock-type straps, and may be comfortably worn as outerwear or under other clothing or equipment. These athletic support shorts may include a releasably closeable pouch to receive a protective cup, such as the shorts reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,314 to Noreen. Although generally more comfortable than conventional jock straps, current athletic short designs may fail to properly secure the protective cup in the most comfortable and protective position over the user's groin, and the protective cup may become dislodged from its proper positioning when the user moves. Additionally, impact to the genital area may cause the protective cup to be pushed out of position, thereby increasing vulnerability to impact. Further, such movement of the cup may cause the edge of the cup to contact areas of the groin area, potentially causing considerable pain or injury.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a jock support device possessing the comfort provided by a short with the level of protection afforded by conventional jock-straps.